Updates
2018 Updates May 3rd, 2018 -- 'Initiated Metroid Prime on Twitch. Check it out! '''April 21st, 2018 -- '''Initiated the Hiatus programming for the channel. You can check the schedule by clicking on the box on the top of the page, or here. '''April 11th, 2018 -- '''Initiated Super Mario World on Twitch. Check it out by clicking on the banner above! (or here for mobile users). '''April 4th, 2018 -- '''Initiated Yoshi's Island (SMW2) on Twitch. Check it out! '''March 12th, 2018 -- '''TPE has started and completed Donkey Kong Country '''February 28th, 2018 - March 5th, 2018 -- '''TPE turns three years old! A couple of updates have been made: relating to and not to this celebration! Here we gooo: # Banner, Image, Logo, and page have been created to celebrate the three year mark! Images have been created and provided by Mooismyusername woo! # The Discord Module has been created for the right sidebar and the main page in the center. Makes it look more aesthetically pleasing. If you have not joined the discord, you can do so here! # Wiki Suggestions can now go into the #wiki-suggestions channel on Discord. Check it out and contribute! # Verified Pages now has a little checkmark box on the top to make it easier to know when the information is correct! # The main page will have a stream status box similar to the verified box to show the current status of the stream and the game being played. This will be slightly different for hiatuses. Some key things to note: #* Red = Live Currently #* Gray = Offline #* Yellow = Change in Programming/Hiatus #* Purple = Special Occasion (more info provided in info box) # The tool bar on the top has been updated to provide ease of access for specific things from anywhere on the wiki. They always see practice makes perfect and that's what this is ;) That's all for now, see you soon! '''February 15th, 2018 -- '''Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga has been completed There has also been a couple of updates added to the wiki since then. So here is a recap with every single one of them. # New themed background and banners along the wiki. The banner will display the current game being played (the logo at least). The background will be a picture from the game. The only exception is during Hiatuses where the image may vary and any other special events. # Moo joined the wiki and has made a page about Cubes! Check it out here! # The Hiatus programming has been set and can be found in the important announcement on the top of the main page. # The Wiki has been reorganized and the tables look slightly nicer. This will make things a lot easier, especially in the Game Documentation pages (both of them). That's all the updates so far. Catch some of the members of TPE or even TPE himself in the hiatus rerun! See you soon! '''February 8th, 2018 '-- Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga has been initiated You can check it out in the Twitch channel. Learn more information about the game through the official Game Documentation, that will be updated with the new game. Now for some updates!!! # Some pages now have polls added so you can give feedback on different aspects of the community. # The Games Documentation section and its mobile counterpart now have the current doc located at the very top so you no longer need to be looking for the game that we are playing! # Tables, Tables, and EVEN MORE TABLES make things look nice in formatting. You could say I've been learning a bit. # Kimi added a bit more information about games, making the profiles continue to be completed at a decent pace. # New Server Icon page goes over the previous server icons of the TPE Discord! Although nothing is posted now, you can certainly look in the future for more of this awesome stuff! # New background, header images, to allow for a much more customized look! That is all for the current update. Find out more information as time passes and this Wiki gets updated more and more! 'February 1st, 2018 '-- Super Mario Galaxy has been completed! Because of the completion (finally) of Super Mario Galaxy, the Wiki now has a page on it! Read more about it here. The Discord will now be themed based on the game we will be playing. This includes text channels, voice channels, the server name, the server image, and role names! Join the Discord if you haven't here. More information coming soon! 'January 9th, 2018 '-- A bit more things were updated! # More games are being added, again thanks to Kimimaru! # Information (specifically in the Games Documentation hub) is now verified! It will have a disclaimer at the beginning of the article. # The new Updates lists all the updates, so this main page doesn't become crowded! :D 'January 7th, 2018 '-- New Year, New Wiki! Time to list all the changes! # There was a The Game Documentations page has been separated into two different pages: one for mobile and one for desktop! Specifically, the desktop one is a much cleaner look and allows people to find this much easier. However, both function just as well! # Work has begun on writing the full tutorial of this channel for new users! It will contain proper formatting and be something accessible to many. More information can be found on the discord under the #road-map channel. That channel will also be updated in a timely fashion. # Added appropriate image cards for all the pages in the Games Category. # Added Kimimaru and Mooismyusername to the Special Contributors section of this page. More to come this year! I hope you stay tuned! 2017 Updates '''December 16th, 2017 -- Some more updates!!!! A huge and sincere thank you to Kimimaru for joining me in the process of creating this Wiki! He is the other administrator on this project and will be moderating any incoming contributions. Now, time for some updates: # Kimimaru joins the team! Welcome to the club! Thank you for being the next contributor! # All new 'Games' Category!! For in case you are wondering information about the previous games that were played, Kimimaru has begun the process to document them. If you do not see a game on here that you are sure we did, don't forget to contribute it! # Wiki Roles on Discord!! From now on, any known contributor with access to Discord will receive the 'Wiki Contributor' role on there to denote our thanks. Rock out a nice color that is not white! December 9th, 2017 -- Welcome to the Official Page! This page will thrive on the contributions of many so continue to document, and I'll continue to post! Please check the "TPE Documented" category to verify that it's information verified by the official moderators. More information coming soon! Now for a list of what is new: # New Page (woo!) # TPE Documented category marks authenticity of information # Page on the original "TwitchPlaysPaperMario" channel has been added # Links to the Community Documents have been included (thank you Moo!) # Home Page is currently being worked on but has the basic idea. Check back soon for more information/updates! Category:TPE Documented